Maze of despair
by HaveYouBeenAnAlumnus
Summary: Alone in a maze. Just you and the Beast. No escape. No hope. Stop running, you die. Let despair take over, and all hope is lost.


**A/N:** I felt the need to write this, because I always felt bad for Milne. I mean, sure, he was a pirate, but nobody deserves to die like that. Not even the anime-Neridah.

All right, maybe _she_ did. But no one else does.

oo0O0oo

Milne screamed as he fell into the milky white water. When he resurfaced and gasped for air, he heard the pirates above him laugh.

"Enjoy your time with the Glus!" they taunted, before blocking out the last bit of sunshine he would ever see.

Oh god.

Milne climbed out of the puddle, onto the chalky rock. He looked around. This was it. The Maze of the Beast. He saw the three other prisoners helping each other stand up. He just stayed there, on his hands and knees, panting heavily.

It was cold in here. Cold and dark. He could hear dripping noises echo through the gallery of white pillars. He heard something slithering its way through the water.

The Glus.

Milne screamed as he climbed onto his feet and ran away as fast as he could. He heard the three scream after him, but he didn't listen. He just ran.

After several minutes, or hours, or maybe even days of running, his foot hit a bump in the ground, and he fell. He quickly stood back up. Where the hell was he? Everything looked the same in here.

A cold drop of water fell on his head. He screamed as he heavily shook his head, scared by the sudden coldness. Every drop of water that made the water ripple, every distant footstep of the other group… Everything in this place scared him to think the Glus was right behind him. He kept spinning around and around again, checking if it wasn't actually the case.

There was no use. There was no escape. Nobody ever escaped the Maze of the Beast. Milne had never seen the Glus, but he had heard stories. It was a giant slug with forty eyes and over a hundred teeth, which could spray a deadly web to catch its prey. There was no escape.

No. He couldn't let despair take over. He looked around in search of an exit, something he could use as a weapon, a hiding spot, anything… He saw a small platform in the rock, high up, almost against the ceiling. If he could climb up there, he would be safe from the Glus…

He placed his hand against the cold rock and started to climb the steep wall of the maze. There were several holes in the rock where he could grab onto. And here, a hand-shaped piece of rock stuck out of the wall…

Milne screamed louder than he ever had before when realized what he had been using to climb. The mouths that had been screaming, just like he was now, while the Maze slowly ate them alive…

He roughly pulled back his hands, lost his grip underneath him, and fell. He hit the ground, and everything turned black…

Milne slowly opened his eyes. How long had he been away? Hours? Days? He looked around him and his heart skipped a beat when he remembered where he was.

He tried to sit up, but his right arm wouldn't move. When he looked at it, he saw it was covered in a thin, white crust. He screamed again as he tried to pull his arm free, almost dislocating his shoulder in the process. When he finally succeeded, he saw there were several splashes of the hardened, white stuff all over his clothes. He quickly tried to wipe it all off, but he could barely remove anything.

He barely had any voice left to cry, while he pulled up his knees to his chin and let his head fall into his hands. He could feel that parts of his hair were hardened because of the white stone as well.

Finn and Nak. Those pirates were now probably feasting somewhere, with the money they collected from the prisoner _he_ had made. He mentally cursed them, hoping they would die a horrible death.

A sound made him look up. It was the sound of a small rock falling, followed by an increased amount of dripping noises. He stared into the darkness, and saw a large shadow slide between the pillars.

"No… NO!" he screamed as he quickly got up and ran away from the Glus. When he looked back, he saw the monster was following him. "Please, no…" he whispered. While he was looking back again, he tripped and fell into a puddle face-down. Once again, he hurried to get up again.

Suddenly, he spotted a small, purple object, shining from the middle of a pillar. What was it? He slowly approached it, and reached out with one arm…

Something hit him, and he flew back, landing on the ground. When he looked at his right arm, he saw that it was attached to his body with a sticky white substance. He couldn't move it anymore. He panicked even more, especially when he looked into the direction from where the goo came.

He looked right into an uncountable amount of eyes, all staring at him. Two of the eyes were on tentacles, and the other were located above an opened mouth, that showed row after row of razor-sharp teeth. The bluish transparent mass of slime was coming his way.

He didn't even care to scream anymore, as he used his one free arm to climb back onto his feet and started running once again. Water was dripping from his hair into his eyes. His legs were hurting. The goo was stopping any blood from flowing into his right arm. His breath was getting heavier.

He stopped, and fell onto his knees in a shallow puddle. His lungs were burning, and his face was wet from the Maze's water and tears of despair alike. He heard movement behind him, becoming louder and louder.

In one last attempt to flee, Milne placed his hand on the ground to get up, but it slipped away on the wet, slippery rock. He felt how his left leg was affixed to the white rock by a splash of goo. His free arm followed closely afterwards.

Milne looked over his shoulder just in time to see the Glus prepare one last portion of its web. The pirate gave one last, barely audible scream for help before his face was covered, locking out the world.


End file.
